1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric rotating machine for vehicle and, more particularly, to improvement in connection of a stator winding thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 is a sectional view showing a conventional electric rotating machine for vehicle. In the drawing, numeral 21 designates a front bracket, numeral 22 designates a rear bracket and numeral 23 designates a rotor. The rotor 23 includes a rotating shaft 24, field cores 25a and 25b, a field winding 26, and cooling fans 27a and 27b. Both front bracket 21 and rear bracket 22 support the rotating shaft 24 through bearings 28a and 28b. The field cores 25a and 25b are of Randel-type and the field winding 26 is internally wound thereon.
The field cores 25a and 25b are fitted into the rotating shaft 24 and rotate integrally with the rotating shaft 24. The cooling fans 27a and 27b are fixed onto sides of the field cores 25a and 25b respectively. Numeral 29 designates an armature acting as a stator, which includes an armature core 30 acting as a stator core and an armature winding 31 acting as a stator winding. The armature winding 31 is inserted into a slot of the armature core 30, and a coil end of the armature winding 31 protrudes from the armature core 30 in the axial direction. The armature core 30 has an internal peripheral wall forming a cylindrical hollow portion, and the rotor 23 is inserted in this hollow portion.
In the conventional electric rotating machine for vehicle of above construction, a three-phase output terminal 32 and a lead wire 33 of the stator are connected through a metallic terminal 34, which is connected to the lead wire 33 of a winding wound around the stator core 30, and through a metallic terminal 36, which is embedded in an insulator 35 made of resin.
Since the conventional electric rotating machine for vehicle has been constructed as described above, plural metallic terminals are essentially required between the three-phase output terminal and the lead wire of the winding wound around the stator core. Accordingly, a problem exists in that excessive cost and complicated manufacturing processes have been required.
Moreover, since there are metallic terminals formed by resin molding, a further problem exists in that combustion loss may occur if a large current passes through, and that resistance of the metallic terminal brings about reduction in both output and efficiency.